Adventures In Farming: Johan and Judai
by EnchantedTopaz
Summary: Johan and Judai are swept away to an island off the coast of Japan and get caught up in farming, mining, fishing, and helping a girl find the love she's dreamed of. A Harvest Moon/Yugioh GX crossover. KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures in Farming: Johan and Judai

_Chapter One: Introductions_

Johan closed his eyes, letting the cool ocean breeze ruffle his spiky hair. A beautiful crescent moon shone down on the small boat upon which he stood. "Johan?" a boy questioned, approaching the blunette.

"Yes?" Johan opened his eyes, the moonlight giving them a silver sheen.

"I can't find my deck…" the boy whimpered, his chocolate-colored eyes brimming with tears.

"Did you check your pockets?"

"Yeah…"

"Your knapsack?"

"Yeah…"

"Your bed?"

"Yeah…"

"Your-"

"Johan!" the brunette trembled, "I already looked all over the boat!"

"Aw Judai, we'll find your cards," Johan reassured him, "I promise!"

And then they heard it…a very faint sound…_Kuri kuri!_... "Hane Kuriboh!" Judai's teary eyes widened and he rushed to the boat railing, "There he is!" A thin card floated on the water's surface, the spirit within crying out for its master. "Don't worry Kuriboh! I'm coming!" Judai flung himself off the edge of the boat and hit the water hard, sending droplets flying all over Johan. Kicking furiously, Judai swam towards his beloved card, his face lighting up as he grabbed it. But his joy was short-lived, for he was sucked under by a great force.

"Judai!" Johan gasped, vaulting over the railing and diving into the sea. He peered through the dark water, hoping to get to Judai in time to save him. Then he felt the water swirling around him, yanking him down. He could feel his lungs nearly bursting, could see his breath escaping to the surface as small bubbles. And then, everything faded away as he drifted into unconsciousness.

It was Spring 30th and Kagami had walked to the beach. 'Tomorrow Kai-chan will come,' she thought, 'He's been gone for over a month.' And then her beautiful purple eyes widened-there were people, soaking wet _people_ sprawled on the sand. Being the kind person she was, the girl rushed over to them. They were both boys, one with brown hair, the other with…_blue hair?! _Kagami knelt bear the, nervously running a hand through her brown hair-what was she supposed to do?

Lucky for her, no actions to revive them were required, for they both began coughing up salt water, slowly opening their eyes. Brown and turquoise eyes met violet orbs and they all gasped.

"Who are you?" the brunette questioned, clutching a soggy card close to him as he sat up.

"I'm Kagami," the girl replied, "And you?"

"I'm Yuki Judai," the brunette smiled, shaking the girl's hand, "Nice to meetcha!"

"I'm Johan Anderson," the other boy nodded in her direction.

"Where did you two come from?" Kagami prodded.

"He's from Japan and I'm from Europe, but we were both sailing from Duel Academia," Johan explained, "Do you know where we are now?"

The girl blinked slowly, "you're in Forget-Me-Not Valley."


	2. Farming!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters! And Kagami belongs to the co-author of this fic!

**Comments:** Finally, I have put up this chapter...it takes me so long to find time to manage this and DA and the forum I just joined (which is amazing)! :D Thank you all for being patient with me!

**CHAPTER TWO: Farming?!**

"So where exactly are we?" Judai asked again, tilting his head to one side cutely. "Like I said, you're in Forget-Me-Not Valley," Kagami repeated, her purple eyes bright. "But I mean, are we in Japan?" the brunette prodded. "Of course you are!" the girl exclaimed, "Well, sorta…" "Sorta?" Johan looked confused. "What I mean is, you're in Japan, but I'm not sure exactly where," Kagami said with a laugh, "I'm terrible at geography…"

"So how are we going to get back?" Judai turned his chocolate brown gaze upon Johan. His friend sighed, "I don't know…but until we find how…we need a place to stay…" "There's an Inn in the town!" Kagami exclaimed, "You could stay there!" "Thanks," Judai said glumly, "But we left all our money on the boat…we weren't exactly planning this…" "I'll get a job, then!" Johan's eyes flashed, "That way we can pay for it!" "I don't want you to do all the work by yourself, though!" Judai pouted, "I can help, too!" "Well, I live on a farm…you could stay with me until you get it all figured out…" Kagami suggested.

"Really?!" the brunette's eyes widened, "That's so nice! You don't even know us!" "Yeah," Johan grinned, "We could be kidnappers for all you know!" he started laughing, "But we're not, I assure you!" "Yeah," Judai giggled, "Thanks so much, Kagami! We'd love to stay with you!" "You're very welcome," she said sweetly, "Come on, I'll show you the farm!"

"Sorry it's not very clean," Kagami said as she led the boys onto her farm. "I think it's wonderful," Johan stated. There were crops growing alongside weeds, but you could tell Kagami had already done a lot of work on the place. She had a chicken shed and a horse barn along with a huge barn to hold cattle and such. "Is that your house?" Judai pointed at a quaint structure. "Yup!" she grinned, "Let's go in!"

"I love the wallpaper, it's very outdoorsy," Johan commented. "Yeah!" Judai chirped. "Thanks," Kagami beamed, "Would either of you like some juice?" "Totally!" Judai cheered, "I love juice!" "Johan?" The blunette nodded, "Yes, thank you…" So she went over to the refrigerator and pulled out some grapes, throwing them in the blender on the counter. A few minutes later, she handed both boys cups filled with purple liquid. Judai immediately began chugging his down, whereas Johan calmly sipped his. "WOW!" Judai's eyes shone, "That was AWESOME!" "It's great!" Johan praised. "I'm glad you guys like it," Kagami said with a smile, then frowned, "I have to go back to work now."

"What type of work needs to be done?" Judai asked suddenly. "Well," Kagami said hesitantly, "This week I have to clear the farm of weeds again, go mining, fishing, and of course tend to the crops." "We could help you with that!" the boy exclaimed, "To pay 'rent', y'know?!" "That would be great!" Kagami rejoiced, "Now I can go see Kai!"

"Who's Kai?" Johan inquired, his oceanic eyes curious. "Oh, um…"Kagami blushed, "You'll meet him at the festival tomorrow…" "I see," the blunette smiled, "Who would you like to do what job?" "I'll do the farm work, but you guys can decide who does fishing and who does mining," she replied. "Okay, I'll fish!" Judai laughed, "It sounds fun!" "Then I'll mine," Johan concluded. "Alright then!" Kagami handed them each a map, "Judai, you can fish at the beach. And Johan, you have to mine near Carter and Flora, okay?" They both nodded. She smiled, "Okay, be back here by 5:00!" As they walked away, she hoped that things would finally shape up around the farm…


End file.
